Dias de Locura
by Katya Hiwatari Kon
Summary: este fic no es mio, lo he bajado porque su autor no tiene tiempo con consentimiento del autor que despues de patiarme me dio permiso Su nombre lo dice todo... one-short


**Días de Locura**

By Sleid (yo solo lo publico)

En la pequeña casa donde se encontraban Gon y Kilua, se podía notar con facilidad la tranquilidad y el silen….

Gon: ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kilua: VUELVE AQUÍ! VOTASTE MI JUGO!

Gon: Ya te dije que fue un accidente!

Kilua: Era el ultimo jugo! – Logrando dar un salto, Kilua cae tras Gon, tomándole los brazos y apoyando su rodilla en la espalda de

Gon y tirando para atrás-

Gon: HAAA!

Se escucha una voz femenina, era Mito San.

Mito San: QUE PASA AQUÍ?

Kilua y Gon: Mito San….

Kilua: - suelta a Gon rápidamente-

Kilua y Gon: -ambos se miran con ojos traicioneros, con velocidad ambos se apuntan con el dedo y gritan al mismo tiempo- El

empezó!.

Mito San: Niños mal criados como siempre!-Los toma de la oreja y los lleva arrastrando al comedor-

Mito San sirve la comida, Kilua, Gon, la abuela y Mito San, se sientas y comienzan a servirse la comida, pero Kilua ni siquiera a tomado un servicio y esta mirando con desagrado la comida, ya que esta tenia…-

Kilua: PIMENTONES! X.X

Mito San: No te quejes, te aran bien y crecerás sano.

Kilua: mmm –se come los pimentones y….-

Mito San: Gon trae una servilleta rápido, Kilua comenzó a babear de nuevo!

Gon: O.o.

1 hora después.

Gon y Kilua están en el patio echados mirando al cielo.

Kilua: mmmm, me aburro… -bosteza y se duerme-

Gon: jijijjijiji –se para y va a buscar algo-

Gon: -Vuelve con un puñado de pimentones y se los pone todos en la boca de Kilua-

Kilua: ….. –se traga los pimentones- HA!

Gon: jajajajajajajajaa.

Kilua: -se revuelca en el suelo y de repente se detiene y toma en el paso algo, se lo muestra a Gon y era un billete- BINGO! –

poniendo su carita de gato-

Mito San: -sale de la casa y llama a Gon y Kilua- GON, KILUA, UNOS CHICOS VINIERON A VERLOS!

Gon y Kilua: - van adentro de la casa y en el recibidor, se encuentran Kurapika y Leorio-

Gon: Leorio, Kurapika :D HOLA!

Leorio: Hola Gon, Hola Kilua.

Kurapika: Hola chicos.

Kilua: ha? Ha si, hola..

Gon: Vengan vamos a comer algo :D.

Todos se van al comedor, Mito San sirve unas frutas, verduras y una sopa, ella se va a limpiar y deja los 4 puestos listos. Los chicos se sientan y comienzan a comer.

Gon: -Estornuda en el plato de sopa de Kilua- ACHUUUUU. Lo siento…

Kilua: HAAA, primero mi jugo y ahora mi sopa! –toma el plato de Gon y se lo derrama en la cara-

Gon: Mi sopa! –toma un puñado de lechuga y se lo tira-

Kilua: O.o –lo evita y la lechuga le llega a Leorio-

Leorio: :( -toma 2 tomates y se los lanza a Kilua y a Gon-

Kurapika: -tomando su sopa con tranquilidad, mientras la comida le pasa por encima de su cabeza- … Inmaduros.

Kilua: -tira 2 tomates a Leorio, estos le llegan en la cara- Toma eso!

Gon: -le tira a Kilua unas manzanas, estas les llegan en la cabeza y se cae.

Kilua: rayos –tira un plato al aire-

Kurapika: -toma su plato y se para, pero le llega en la cabeza el plato que tiro Kilua provocando que se caiga y su plato lo lanza por

accidente- x.x ... .

Gon: -le llega el plato-

Mito San: -entra a la cocina y le llega un tomate en la frete y se cae de espaldas- … -se para- YA BASTA!

Kilua, Gon y Leorio: -quedan paralizados mirando a Mito San y cada uno tiene un tomate o una lechuga en la mano-

Mito San: … -Un pedazo de tomate pegado en el techo se despega y le cae en la cabeza a Kilua-

Kilua: how….

Mito San: Bien ahora todos a limpiar este desastre! –sale de la cocina-

Gon, Kilua y Leorio: …. –Quietos- ….

Kilua: -Mira a los lados- . -le tira un tomate a Leorio- xDDD

Leorio: MMMM O.-

Después de 2 horas limpiando la cocina.

Kilua: SSSI, al fin terminaos.

Kurapika: no se por que yo tuve que limpiar si no hice nada T.T.

Después del desastre, todos se fueron a dormir.

Gon: zZzZzZzZzZ….zZzZzZzZ.

Kilua:D –Se para a los pies de la cama de Gon, y le tira una rebanada de pastel en la cara- xDDD AJAJAJAJAJA

Gon: HAAA! –Se levanta- por que hiciste eso Kilua

Kilua: Mira el calendario.. –Apuntando el calendario- Es el día de inocentes, asi que tendremos más diversión.

Gon: ohhhhh -.-.

Cuando Gon y Kilua se presentan en la cocina Kurapika y Leorio ya estaban sentados, Leorio como siempre comiendo como cerdo y Kurapika decentemente, pero se podía ver una especie de sonrisa algo malévola. Cuando Kilua se sienta se sirve su plato de sopa.

Kilua: HA! –escupe la sopa por la mesa ya que esta tenia trozos de pimentones—

Kurapika: --Habla con una voz muy tranquila— Día de los inocentes.

Gon: JAJAJAJAJAJA que se siente caer en tu propio juego

Kilua: -pone su carita de gato y de la nada saca un cono de helado y se lo planta en la cara a Gon- JAAA

Leorio: chicos ya paren de hacer eso, este día es una locura no se como pueden celebrarlo.

Kilua: … que como podemos? –mira a Kurapika con su carita de gato y le cierra un ojo como una seña-

Kurapika: Ho, jejejeje –mira a Gon y le hace la misma seña.

Gon: siiii entiendo… ;)

Kilua: muy bien Leorio te explicaremos como celebramos este día… -apunta con el dedo a la ventana y grita- MIRA unA CAJA

LLENA DE DINERO Y NO TIENE DUEÑO!

Leorio: -mira apresuradamente por la ventana- QUE POR DONDE! $$$$$

Kurapika: -saca sus cadenas y ata a Leorio- jajaja

Gon y Kilua cargan a Leorio y lo llevan al bosque hasta llegar a un barrando donde abajo hay un riachuelo, Kurapika suelta las cadenas y lanzan a Leorio por el risco.

Gon: Dia de los inocentes

Kilua: así celebramos este día, AJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJa xD

Leorio: mmm trío de mal criados -.-

Gon: así es este día así que recibirás mas bromas aparte de esta.

Kilua: si y tu también –empuja a Gon y el también se cae por el barranco- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Luego de ese momento todos se fueron a la casa, Leorio y Gon a cambiarse de ropa ya que están empapados. Luego Miro San los llama para que vallan a comer cuando todos se sientan Kilua mira su plato pero ahora se alegra.

Kilua: SIIII, ¡¡¡¡no tiene pimentón:D

Gon: ¿¿¡¡No tiene? T.T

Kurapika: Gracias por la comida –comienza a comer-

Leorio: -no dice nada y toma su plato y se pone a comer rápidamente-

Kilua: -se come toda la comida rápidamente- HAAA que rico.

Mito San: Vez que el pimentón pasa desapercibido cuando lo picas en trozos pequeños y lo mezclas con las papas?

Kilua: …. HAAAAAAAA –se va al baño a escupir-

Gon: jajajajaajaja buena broma Mito San

Mito San: ¿¿¿broma?... a que te refieres.

Leorio: hoy es el día de los inocentes -.-

Mito San: Día de los inocentes? Haa, yo no lo sabia O.o.

Gon: … xD jajajajajaja.

Kilua: -vuelve del baño con la lengua afuera- vv

Llega la noche y ya no hay nada mas que hacer, así termina este día, al otro día Leorio, Kurapika, Gon y Kilua se van de la Isla Ballena a buscar mas aventuras y locuras.

Fin.


End file.
